Samurai
Samurai (Japanese: サムライ Samurai) is a young boy who lives in Viridian Forest and dresses up in armor. He specializes in and carries around a sword and a bug-catching net. He appears to have been inspired by the s in the Pokémon games, with the exception of the samurai armor. He is the very first character of the day in the and the first had a fair against. In the anime Samurai appeared in Challenge of the Samurai. and were traveling through Viridian Forest since Ash intended to catch more Pokémon. As Ash was about to catch a , Samurai jumped out of the bushes and threatened him with his sword, asking him if he was was from Pallet Town. Samurai challenged Ash to a battle, having already lost to and the other two Trainers from Pallet Town. Because of the confusion caused by Samurai's yelling and sword-waving, the Weedle escaped. Samurai insulted Ash, saying that he is a "bad Trainer". Because of that, they challenged each other to a Pokémon battle. Samurai's powerful knocked out Ash's Pidgeotto. Ash sent out his and made him use to damage Pinsir's pincers. Samurai sent out his own Metapod, and the two Pokémon, being unable to use any move besides Harden, were locked in a complete stalemate for a long time. Their match was interrupted by a swarm of , apparently angered by Ash attacking the Weedle earlier. The Beedrill snatched Ash's Metapod and flew off. The trio hid in Samurai's cabin, where the boy continued to berate and insult Ash, saying that Ash was not a good Trainer to his Pokémon because he didn't go rescue his Metapod when the Beedrill attacked. Ash eventually gained Samurai's respect when he used his newly evolved to put the Beedrill to sleep by using and reunited with his Pokémon. At the end of the episode, Ash, Misty, and Samurai say goodbye, and the two boys promised to battle again some day. He reappeared in Ash's flashbacks in Battle Aboard the St. Anne and Bye Bye Butterfree. He also made a cameo appearance with his Pinsir in the second opening theme and its English dub counterpart, . Pokémon This listing is of Samurai's known Pokémon: was the first Pokémon Samurai used in his match against . It was able to defeat easily with (though Pidgeotto was already weakened from its previous battle against a wild Weedle), but when it tried to break in half with its pincers, Metapod used and the attack backfired. Through a flashback, it is known that Samurai also used Pinsir to battle the and that gave to the other Trainers from Pallet Town, and lost. Pinsir's known moves are and .}} . Since neither Pokémon could use any move other than , both Trainers ordered their Pokémon to use Harden again and again for several hours, until they had to stop their battle due to being attacked by a swarm of . Through a flashback, it is known that Samurai also used Metapod to battle Gary's Squirtle and lost. Metapod's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=ゆきじ Yukiji |en=Jimmy Zoppi |he=אביתר אדיר Evyatar Adir |cs=Radek Kuchař |fr_eu=Nessym Guetat |fi=Arto Nieminen |hu=Sandór Szűcs |it=Patrizia Mottola |no=Eirik Espolin Johnson |pt_br=Vágner Fagundes |es_la=Irwin Daayán |es_eu=Juan Antonio García Sainz de la Maza |pl=Renata Berger}} In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Samurai makes a cameo appearance in Pikachu's Excellent Adventure, where he, along with A.J., , and , makes plans to find the Hidden Village, where powerful wild Pokémon supposedly live. Samurai is particularly interested in the level 99 and rumored to live there. He and A.J. are separated from Ash and Brock when goes missing. Samurai appears to be a little older in the manga than he is in the anime. He also appears taller and thinner, with a predilection for using words like, "Verily!" Trivia * In Pocket Monsters: The Animation, Samurai was replaced with a generic . Names Category:Kanto characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Electric Tale of Pikachu characters Category:Bug-type Trainers Category:Male characters de:Samurai es:Samurái fr:Samouraï it:Samurai ja:サムライ zh:武士